This invention lies in the field of trailers for carrying large heavy cylindrical objects such as bales of hay. Currently balers are creating bales measuring 5 to 7 feet in diameter and 5 to 6 feet wide. More particularly, it involves a trailer design which can be attached through a hitch frame to a towing vehicle such as a pick-up truck or tractor. Still more particularly, it concerns a design of trailer which can be backed up to a cylindrical bale of hay resting on its cylindrical surface on the ground. The trailer, which is made in two parts, can be unlatched so that the carrier frame will tilt back about the wheels until the back portion of the frame is on the ground and the assembly is moved backwardly to the bale of hay, the frame is tilted still further until it goes past the vertical. A bail, made from a steel rod is hingedly attached to the frame and is normally carried in a position where it extends to the front of the frame and is essentially parallel to the plane of the frame. When the carrier frame is tilted and positioned over the bale of hay the bail is released and falls into a more or less horizontal position toward the rear of the carrier frame, locking itself around the bale of hay. Movement of the trailer hitch to the front causes the frame to rotate towards the front, carrying and lifting the bale with the frame until the wheels rest on the ground and the bale of hay is securely seated within the frame, resting on support means such as chains, ropes or metal strips, etc.
The design of the carrier frame, axle and wheel structure, the hitch frame and the latch means are such that by operating the unlatching lever, (which can be done from the carrier vehicle by means of rope or chain) opens the latch, sets the brake, and locks the brake in an on position. Thereafter, simple maneuvering of the towing vehicle by backing it up to the proper point and pulling it forward at the proper time, will pick up the bale of hay and lock it into the frame, turn the frame back into a horizontal position, latching the carrier frame to the hitch frame and releasing the brakes, so that the carrier frame and the load are now in condition for traveling.
In the prior art means have been provided for carrying bales of hay in a trailer but have required generally extraneous means for guiding the frame to the bale of hay and for attaching the bale of hay to the trailer frame and for tilting the trailer frame back into a horizontal position by means of winches and cable, etc.